1,111 Miles
by NooneButAlix
Summary: A fanfic I wrote for me and Kayla because, why not? (Sorry for the phanart as the cover, phan just represents us best)
1. Airports And Tears

I walk out of the plane, my bookbag on my back. I let out a sigh as I feel the warm Texas air... well the air in the airport at least. It's been six years since I've made this plan with my girlfriend. Things happened between time, we were best friends...always will be. We started dating and I couldn't be even more in love than that...but through times we broke it off. She was questioning, she was scared...but I didn't let that one movement stop us from being as much as we were best friends from before we started dating. I made sure I talked to her everyday at least once. Soon we started dating again we were older and we have been since this day. I loved and still love her with all my heart... her name was Kayla.

Kayla is amazing. She's beautiful, inside and out. She'll stick up for you and stand by your side. Two of the many reasons why I love her.

Now you're probably thinking... 'Alix, how the hell did you end up being able to go to Texas?' Easy, I told my mom I was offered an opportunity to work for a big project and wouldn't be back for a little over a month. She actually believed me. And now I'm finally meeting the love of my life.

I looked around trying to spot the red hair I've seen in pictures. After about five minutes I was unable to find her so I decided to go get my baggage first. I tug on the sleeves on my sweater before walking to baggage claim. Once finding my suitcase I begin to look for her again.

Suddenly I heard someone scream "Alix!" and I saw her, standing there with a beaming smile on her face, as perfect as ever. I let go of my suitcase and started running, ignoring the stares. She opened her arms to hug me as I jump into her arms, my legs wrapping around her waist. I hold her tightly just how I always wanted to. I burry my face into her neck crying. I feel her holding me tighter as a few tears escape her blue eyes. I was so happy to see her after 6 years behind a screen.

It took 1,111 miles to see my babes


	2. Camera Kisses

We walked out of the airport, hand in hand. I started noticing that I would be spending nearly two months with Kayla...and that I wanted to document it all.

I reach into my bag, grabbing my phone and camera. I turned my head to Kayla as we get to her car.

"Um mind if I record, love?" I asked her, gesturing to the camera. "My subscribers have been wanting to see this moment happen ever since I've mentioned it." A year back I had started youtube, I wasn't big really. I had just about 9.5k subs but I've been on youtube for a year so I wasn't complaining.

Kayla turned her heads towards me, that same smile still on her face. She gave me a nod before replying.

"Go ahead, we don't have my parents to worry about now." I smiled softly at her and started putting my suitcases in the trunk. I pulled out my phone and took a quick picture of me pecking her on the lips. I open up my twitter and post the picture with the caption: " NooneButLix: Just leaving the airport with shesnotonline, will be vlogging soon."

Afterwards my phone immediately starts exploding with notifications. People commenting on the picture things like "You guys are so cute," "Oh my god otp," and "my ship is adorable." I laugh to myself, showing my phone to Kayla. She laughs as well.

"See they love you!" I say cheerfully. I put up my phone but not before replying to as many tweets as possible. I pull out my camera and press record.

"Hey guys so I just got from the airport and I am now with Kayla. Say hi, love." I begin talking to the camera.

"Hello." She says waving to the camera. Se goes to the passenger side of the car to open the door for me. I mumble a thank you as she smiles brightly.

"So we are heading towards Kayla's place and I will be meeting her parents." My smile fades a bit as I start to worry. What if they didn't like me? I shrug the thought off and begin talking again.

"So you guys know everything about me kinda and I wanted you guys to get to know Kayla a bit as well. And since it's an almost 2 hour long ride, we could spend that time learning about Kayla. So, would you like to start?" I ask her and she starts driving. She looks at the camera. She starts talking about the things she likes and the basic facts about herself. Telling them stories from when we were younger and of her siblings. I smile widely, my attention on her (Just imagine Heart Eye Howell). I forget about the world around me. Kayla being my only thought.

"Hey Lix, you ok?" She asks, giggling a bit. I'm snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of her voice. I realized that I've been staring at Kayla for five minutes.

"Ye...I'm fine." I say, biting my lip a bit and looking down. I blush out of embarrassment and mess with my phone. I feel Kayla grab my chin, making look at her but not forcefully. I stare into her eyes and I feel her lips against mine.


	3. Video Game Shame

So Kayla helped me out and wrote the first bit in her Pov (thankslove) and then I based the rest off of that. I'm gonna try to update this three times a week? Idk, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

We finally arrived at my house. I opened the door for Alix as they finished the vlog.

"I'm going to get the bags." I said going to the back of the car and opening the trunk. Alix said goodbye to the people behind their screens and walked over to help me get some of the bags.

"So can we just...chill? That was a long flight and I'm tired." They said taking a bag from my hand.

"Sure." I replied grabbing another bag from the trunk and shutting it. We walked to the door of my apartment, uncooked it and walked in.

"Just put them over here love." I said walking over to a corner in the room.

"Will do." They said setting the bags down.

"So...Do you want to watch something? I have video games too. Maybe too many." I said sitting on the couch.

-||Alix Pov||-

"Maybe too many." Kayla said as we sat on the couch. I easily spotted the video games and looked through all of them, pulling out the ones I wanted to play at the moment.

"Babe, it's going to take you hours for you to get away from those if you play them. And you have your vlog to edit as well." Kayla said. I sighed, she was was right. But that's not stopping me from playing video games.

"Well stop me after a few hours then." I said, plopping myself on the floor and in between her legs, leaning against the couch. The gaming console was already on and I then proceeded to play the game.

-||3 Hours of Gaming Later||-

I was on my 6th game when Kayla tapped my shoulder. I didn't think much of it and continued to play the game.

"Babe," She whispered. I paused the game and looked up at her.

"Yes?" I replied, a bit confused. She laughed at my confused state and leaned over, her arms draped over my shoulders.

"It's been 3 hours since we got here and you've been playing video games instead of editing. I think it's time to stop." She said in a almost stern but kind voice. I hesitated on stopping, wanting to continue the game. But I decided against it and pressed 'Save File' and turned off the console. I think I just got shamed for playing video games...


	4. Editing Distraction

I was currently sitting at my laptop editing my vlog. Kayla was sitting at her bed on her phone. I'm guessing she's on tumblr or wattpad. I've been "editing" this for about an hour now and have very little done. Normally I would have most of the editing done after an hour and it would be up by 50 minutes. But this time I couldn't help but be distracted by Kayla. I could get my mind off of her, I was actually in the same room as Kayla Foster. I looked at her beautiful form staring at her phone. I noticed how I was being sidetracked again and let out a big sigh.

"Kayla!" I said louder than I needed, my head leaning back to look at her. She turned her head towards me, an amused look on her face.

"Yes?" She asked laughing a bit. I make a pouting face staring into her eyes.

"Motivation to edit?" I asked her softly. She got up and walked towards me, bending over she gave me a soft kiss. We parted and she smirked, looking at me.

"Motivation given, now finish your editing." She laughed again and walked away as I pouted again.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. She was the best.


End file.
